


One Love, One House

by blarkore



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: As it should be, Clarke is very sad when we are not about Bellamy, Completely Platonic Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good ole blarke fucking, Ignore the Echophant in the room, Jealous Clarke Griffin, Sharing a Bed, She's mentioned like twice and it's with repulsion, Smut, sure jan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkore/pseuds/blarkore
Summary: Clarke learned very early in life that there is no better feeling than being in the arms of your favorite person in the world. It just so happens that those arms belong to her bestfriend, her platonic bestfriend, her platonic bestfriend who she is in love with and has shared a bed with every night for the past 5 years.Or; Clarke and Bellamy finding comfort in always being in eachother's arms. Platonically though.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	One Love, One House

**Author's Note:**

> this has been brought to you by a very adrenaline hyped up person at 3 in the morning. a03 was down for a bit so I wrote this for my favorite person, Nat who I love dearly and who wanted some platonic bff cuddling with very, very pathetic pining. also smut, but forgive me i do not venture to the depths often.

It all started with just one night in high school. Bellamy had been her best friend since they were in diapers, having mothers who were friends. Since the moment her blue eyes met his brown, they were inseparable and insisted on eating together, playing together, being in every class together, they even met Octavia, Bellamy’s little sister, together when they were just 6 years old and Abby had volunteered to watch Bellamy while Aurora was in labor. 

This night during their senior year in high school was like so many others. They would sneak drink and watch shitty romcoms or boring documentaries (depending on whose night it was), but this time instead of Bellamy retiring to the guest room, which Clarke’s dad so often called Bellamy’s room, or Clarke going to share with Octavia who was as close to a sister as Clarke would ever have, they fell asleep in the same bed. 

Clarke didn’t remember much before they fell asleep, but her heart would not let her mind forget the flutters she felt when Bellamy, half drunk and half asleep, pulled her into him, kissed her forehead and whispered, “Goodnight, princess.”

She knew then that she would never feel that same feeling of comfort, safety, and happiness again unless she were in Bellamy’s arms. 

\-----------------------------

Just a few short months later, they had both started college. At the same college, of course, she would never let them be separated just to go to yet another school.

Bellamy lived in an on-campus apartment with Octavia, their mom having died the summer after graduation, while Clarke lived in the dorms. It was in the dorms that her mom, Abby, had called and delivered the news that her dad had died. Immediately, she called Bellamy and he drove straight to the dorms and drove her back to their hometown. Him and Octavia stayed with the Griffins during the funeral proceedings and calling hours.

Each night, Bellamy would follow Clarke right back to her bed knowing instinctively that she needed him with her to keep nightmares away. As soon as they climbed into bed, she felt him cuddle her as close as he could and then he kissed her forehead, and whispered, “Goodnight, princess.”

To neither of their surprise, this continued as they went back to college. Neither could bare a night away from each other with the feeling of grief so fresh in their minds. Clarke practically lived with him, her dorm having long been emptied. And every night without fail, she felt Bellamy’s warm body snuggle up to her, kiss her forehead like always, and whisper “Goodnight, princess.”

It had become a habit, repeated so often that it was only natural to climb into bed together and although Clarke’s whole body went warm when Bellamy would hold her tighter in his sleep or lazily kiss her hair in the morning, she knew they were still platonic. He was just her best friend, even if sometimes her mind betrayed her into thinking his fast-beating heart when she sleepily plants a kiss on his jaw meant that he felt more. Platonic, that is all. 

\---------------------------------------

Upon their second year of college, it only made sense to move in together. They sprang for a three-bedroom house, Clarke didn’t know why since she would sleep in Bellamy’s bed anyway. 

And that is how they have been living for the past four years. They sleep in the same bed every night, usually Bellamy’s because Clarke feels more at home in his than hers. All the while, she has not been fucked in a real bed since the beginning of college. Of course, she has had her trysts in bar bathrooms or coat closets, but that has been it because she cannot bear to be in a bed with someone who is not Bellamy, and she thinks (hopes) he shares that same sentiment. 

She is about to realize she may have unrequitedly ditched the platonic cover years ago.

\----------------------------------------

Bellamy is on a business trip; he just left this morning and will be gone for four whole nights. Clarke is kind of freaking out, she has not faced an empty bed since before her Dad died. 

She is currently wrapped in one of Bellamy’s sweatshirts laying in his bed when Octavia walks in and sees her, “Aww, are you missing Bellamy already?” 

She can’t help feeling both sad at the answer being yes and annoyed that Octavia is badgering her about it, “Don’t you have homework to do? Or a boyfriend to torment instead?”

“Nope, and neither do you since your boyfriend left us this week. Come on, let’s go get food.” Clarke would rather do anything else, “O, he’s not my boyfriend and to answer your question, yes I am missing him already.”

Mercifully, Octavia shuts up and to her surprise, she puts in a movie. Sweet Home Alabama, the one that always sits on Bellamy’s tv stand since he knows its Clarke’s comfort movie. She lays there with Octavia and watches it, somehow not finding as much comfort in it as she does when she watches with Bellamy holding her, and she falls asleep with her heart aching. 

The next morning, she wakes up in a sour mood. Her first night waking up without Bellamy next to her in years. She’s sluggish throughout the day and just wants these few days over with. She misses him so much and is thinking she might need to confess something when he returns. 

That changes when, scrolling through Facebook, she sees a post from Echo Nashty (a coworker of Bellamy’s and someone who somehow shows up at their friend groups bar nights even though no one gave her an invite and no one even gave her a hint of wanting her there). Anyway. 

It’s a picture of Echo on the work trip hanging all over a man. Clarke’s man. Well, it’s Bellamy, but she was hoping to add that label to him once he came home to her. Looks like that idea might need to be thrown out. 

Now, she really is not going to be able to sleep. Not only is Bellamy not in their bed, but he might possibly be in a bed with someone else. She feels sick at the thought, and her heart is absolutely breaking when she realizes this was never going to be a forever thing.

Of course, for Bellamy it was always platonic. Maybe he felt bad for her with her wanting him to be holding her all the time. She should have never gotten her hopes up. If Bellamy wanted her, he would have made a move years ago. 

Today has just gotten decidedly worse, and the only possibly solution for Clarke is to get plastered and hopefully she will forget all about the fact that Bellamy is currently warming up a hotel bed with Echo while Clarke gets to go back to a cold, lonely bed. 

Only, before she falls asleep her alcohol filled brain decides to send Bellamy a text. 

Clarke: I don’t know how to sleep without you, Bell. I miss your kisses on my forehead and your quiet whispers of goodnight as you pull me into your arms.

Almost immediately after the text is sent, she regrets it. She said too much and showed too much feeling all the while Bellamy is going to come home with a girlfriend and now, he could possibly realize that his very platonic best friend has gone and fallen in love with him. She shuts her phone off. 

What she doesn’t get to see is the texts she receives afterwards. 

Bellamy: I miss you so much, Princess. Just two more sleeps until I’m home and then I can keep you in my arms forever.

She also doesn’t see the second text sent just one hour later.

Bellamy: Are you still awake? I don’t want to sleep another night in a cold bed without you. I am leaving now, and I have something to tell you when I get home. 

\------------------------------------------

Clarke wakes up to banging in the kitchen, and figuring its Octavia, she is about to walk out and yell at her to shut up. She has a headache the size of Texas and she cannot even bare to turn on her phone out of sheer embarrassment. 

To her surprise, it is a very chipper Bellamy. Smiling, bouncing around, flipping pancakes like something straight out of one of her domestic little dreams. Maybe she is still asleep.

“Good morning, sweetheart. Want some breakfast?” No, she is awake, and he is here. Well. “What are you doing here, Bellamy?”

She doesn’t miss the small look of disappointment that flashes across his face, “I, uh, did you not see my texts? I told you I was coming home early. I thought you would be happy to see me.”

She is, she really is. Unfortunately, her jealousy gets the best of her, “I didn’t see your texts. I guess I just thought you were having such a great time with Echo, you probably wouldn’t even want to come home.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? What does Echo have to do with anything?” She scoffs at his audacity to act like he wasn’t jumping into bed with Echo the second he got away from Clarke. “No need to play dumb, Bellamy. I saw all the pictures on Facebook, I know this was your opportunity to go and fuck Echo.”

She almost wishes she weren’t so crude when she sees the hurt all over his face, “Clarke, do you really think I’d do that to you? Fuck some other girl and then come home and lay in our bed with you?”

“It’s your bed, Bellamy, not mine and besides this had to happen at some point. Obviously, two platonic best friends can’t share a bed forever. One of us was going to date someone eventually.” The hurt is still written all over his face.

“It’s your bed too, Clarke. Don’t act like what we have been doing for years means nothing. Don’t act like we are just best friends. I can’t stand it anymore.” He looks like he has more to say, so she stays silent, “I was never going to date anyone else. I sure as hell did not do anything with Echo, or anyone else in the last few years for that matter. The only person I ever want to date is you, Clarke. Date, fuck, marry, have kids, grow old together, meet in the next life, or find each other in death. Whatever it is, you are the only person in the world I want, and I will keep you in my life in any capacity that you want, even if you want to go back to separate beds, but fuck Clarke, I’m in love with you. I love you so much and I- “

She is sure there is more poetic romance novel worthy sentences to come, but she is overcome with the urge to cut him off and kiss him until she can’t breathe. So, she does. And he kisses her back. And they are kissing.

After all these years, they are kissing and maybe she lied when she thought there would never be a better feeling than falling asleep in Bellamy’s arms because the feeling of his lips on hers, his arms lifting her, her legs tangling around his waist, her hands in his hair. Nothing could ever compare.

She breaks away, “I love you too. I’m in love with you too, if that isn’t obvious,” Bellamy keeps kissing her all over, on her cheek, her temple, her jaw, “I was going to tell you when you got home because I missed you so much. I was so lonely sleeping without you, and then my jealousy got the best of me.”

Bellamy pulls away this time, “I was going to tell you when I got home too, I came home early because I saw your text and I had this feeling of belonging. Knowing we were almost to where we were meant to be. Those two nights sleeping without you opened my eyes to a future I had not allowed myself to dream of in so long. A future where you are my soulmate, and you love me, and everything is right in the world.”

“Well, babe, that future is now so why don’t you carry me to our bed and let’s get this life started the right way, Bell.”

“Fuck, I love you. I’m on it, baby.”

He carries her in and throws her on the bed, climbing right in after her. They can hardly bare to separate their lips for a second. They both are tugging and pulling at each other’s clothes, desperate to feel skin on skin. 

Bellamy gets her shirt and bra off and starts making his way down her body, finding a sensitive spot on her neck and marking it, stopping to get his mouth around her right nipple while playing with her left with his hand. She cannot stop squirming, aching to get his mouth, his hands, his cock. She wants all of him. 

Finally, he tucks his thumbs into the waistband of her pants, and tugs, bringing her panties with them as well. For the first time, she is completely naked in front of him and the look of love and awe in his eyes is almost enough to bring her to tears, “You are so fucking beautiful. My god.”

She pulls him in for another kiss, getting distracted in the feeling of love and contentment before he pulls away and gets his head level with her pussy. He starts by kissing and sucking marks onto her thighs, she is about to push his head to where she wants it when he surprises her by licking a long stripe through her folds. 

“God baby, you’re so wet for me.” He keeps licking and sucking and kissing her pussy and she can hardly stay still so he has to band his arm around her hips to keep her in place for him. 

He gives her the first orgasm with just his mouth, and one night she will let him stay there as long as he would like, but tonight she needs him inside her. She pulls him back up and starts to reach to get his shirt and pants off. 

“Bell, I need your cock, please fuck me.” He smirks and helps her get his clothes off before finally they are both completely naked and aching for each other.

“Let me get a condom, hold on.” She stops him, “It’s okay, babe. I’m on the pill and I haven’t been with anyone in a long time and I’ve been tested since.”

“It has been years for me and I’m clean. Are you sure, princess?”

“I am completely sure, now fuck me. I’ve been waiting for you since we were in high school.”

Slowly, he lays his body entirely covering hers, careful not to put all his weight on her. He starts to push inside when Clarke whimpers, “It’s been a while and you are huge.”

Bellamy chuckles, “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

He slowly pushes inside until he is fully seated and gives Clarke a second to breathe. He leans down and kisses her forehead, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Clarke pulls him down for a kiss, and without breaking the kiss Bellamy starts to thrust inside her. 

They are no longer two separate beings; they are joined together and in perfect rhythm. She wonders if this is what humans felt like before their souls were torn into two separate bodies. If they could feel the very connection of every piece of their soul and know that they have something so special. 

Clarke finishes first with moans of Bellamy’s name rolling off her tongue, and she holds him, hand curled in his hair, her other hand caressing his back while he finishes with a broken whisper of “Clarke” in her ear. 

Bellamy goes to roll off her, no doubt worried about crushing her, but she pulls him down and keeps him inside her. Not ready to let go of the closeness of their bodies just yet. 

They have finally found each other, their soulmates. She will never want to let go again.

And when they go to sleep that night, Bellamy pulls her in and kisses her forehead, and whispers “Goodnight, princess.” And all is right in the world.


End file.
